


What Now

by Jean_C_Pepper



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-10
Updated: 2010-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_C_Pepper/pseuds/Jean_C_Pepper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A companion piece to Now What. Bruce POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Now

One may wonder how I got involved with the Joker, and why I would do such a thing. The honest truth is that I knew we would be together from that first time in the interrogation room. It took all I had not to yank his pants down and take him right there. I wanted him and I knew he wanted me, too.

 

Now, you might wonder how I could want him when he killed my best friend. Honestly, I can't give you an answer. I don't know how I could continue to want him after that; I only knew that I did. I don't know anything as unpredictable as the attraction of one person for another.

 

When he escaped from Arkham Asylum and I first cornered him in that abandoned warehouse, I knew it was time for us to consummate our relationship. We did, too, up against dirty walls in that deteriorating building.

 

I worried that the Joker would find out that I was Batman, but somehow he knew already. He sent me a card in the mail. So, I looked for somewhere a bit more congenial for us to have our trysts. I remember how he laughed when I first showed him the empty apartment.

 

"Ooh, Brucey," he cooed. "A love nest!"

 

I answered by shoving him against the wall and fucking him senseless, and then pretending to be sad about it.

 

You see, I knew from the beginning I would have to pretend that I didn't want him, that to be with him caused me pain. This was the only way he could deal with our sexual relationship. He couldn't come to terms with the idea that someone wanted to be with him, no strings. I understood that from the beginning and acted accordingly. I pretended it hurt to be with him, I pretended I hated him. I even cried on a couple of occasions.

 

In short, I was biding my time until I knew he would be able to stand the truth, and then I would spring it on him. We had sex for months, and I pretended to hate him, to not enjoy touching him, and I endured not being able to kiss him, waiting for the right moment to present itself.

 

Sure enough, the right moment came along when I least expected it. I liked the apartment we took in The Narrows, not only because it was where we met but it also presented a place for me to get away from being both 'Bruce Wayne, Billionaire' and 'Batman.' I had put some time and money into fixing it up and I often went there in the afternoon, to sit on the bed and work.

 

I arrived at the apartment one afternoon to find the Joker already in bed, burning up with fever. I went back out immediately to a local supermarket and bought some over-the-counter flu medications, and some chicken, vegetables and noodles for homemade soup. I got back to the apartment and gave him some of the fever-reducing pills right away. I wondered how long he had been here, but it couldn't have been too long because we had just met a couple of days before.

 

I called work and told them I wouldn't be there, but it didn't matter. My job with Wayne Enterprises was director of Research and Development. Basically, this meant I came up with ideas and the department executed them. I rarely did any good work at the office, anyway.

 

The first couple of days the Joker slept, mainly. I forced soup, medicine and vitamins down his throat on the rare occasions that he woke up. I went out again and bought him purple paisley pajamas and a bright purple robe, knowing his fondness for the color. While he rested, I sat next to him and worked on my laptop. I patrolled as Batman, but not a lot. The city still wasn't ready for that.

 

I also watched him sleep. I couldn't believe I was so crazy in love with him. Normally I don't think about it in those terms - being a guy - but I was crazy about him. I also knew he was capable of returning my feelings, at least on some level, because he had stopped killing to get my attention since we got together. Trust me: you don't know how much someone loves you until they kill for you.

 

So I was sitting there the afternoon of the second day, and I was working on a concept for a new and improved Tumbler when the Joker woke up. He looked terrible and the makeup had long since rubbed off his face. I got him some soup and sent him into the bathroom while I changed the bed sheets - Egyptian cotton, 1000 thread-count; yes, there are some benefits to being richer than Croesus.

 

I followed him into the bathroom and helped him undress and get into the shower. He was so weak and sick that he was kind of leaning against the wall, so I decided to undress and get in and help him out.

 

He really did stink. I washed him twice, from head to toe. I shampooed his green hair and washed his face and body. I also gave him a toothbrush because his breath was pretty rank. I had clipped his nails while he was unconscious, after he had given me a three-inch scratch trying to get him to take his medicine.

 

After he brushed his teeth, he looked up at me with those beautiful scarred lips and I couldn't resist. I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him, hoping he wouldn't bite my tongue off. He didn't. He just kind of opened his mouth and let me kiss him, so I did. I didn't stop until we were both hard and throbbing.

 

I shut off the water and dried us both, wrapping him in the purple robe and me in one of bright blue.

I gave him his medicine and planned to leave him alone to let him sleep, but he wasn't having it. The minx untied his robe and played with himself until I gave in and joined him on the bed. I started out by kissing him some more. I loved his lips, scars and all, and now that I had tasted them, I couldn't get enough. When I broke for breath, I could see that he was struggling with the medicine to stay awake, so I knew I would have to make this quick. I had discovered a couple of weeks earlier that he had really sensitive nipples, so I gave them some attention before taking his cock into my mouth and sucking him. I hadn't gotten the chance to do this before. I gave him a thorough sucking as I prepared him for sex. I was getting pretty excited; I knew I wouldn't last very long and I wanted to bring him close to the edge. It worked because he did something I never heard him do before: he begged.

 

"Please, please fuck me," he moaned.

 

I couldn't hold out any longer and decided to oblige him. I kissed those wonderful lips again as I entered him. He wrapped his arms and legs around me, and I reached between us to grasp his cock while I fucked him. We were kissing and it was glorious. It was sex but it was so much more than sex.

 

Neither of us lasted long. He came first and I couldn't help but follow. Our eyes happened to meet and then I knew that he knew. His eyes grew wide and he looked frightened, but the truly powerful orgasm had just overcome him and his eyes drifted shut. I waited until he was asleep before fetching a cloth to clean him off and dressing him in the paisley pajamas. He slept the rest of the day, and I stayed around before going on a short patrol as Batman.

 

It was probably one in the morning before he woke up again. This time, he got up and made it to the bathroom on his own.

 

"How long have I been here?" he asked when he came back. I told him I had found him three days before. There was that frightened look again, so I suggested that he have some more soup. I wanted him, but I also wanted to be sure that he was physically able to have sex.

 

"Would you like to take a bath?" I asked him. He nodded so fast, I thought he would give himself whiplash. I guess that meant that he was okay for more sex, as well.

 

Again, I took it slow, first lounging in the tub with him, touching him, arousing him. Afterwards, we showered, and I dragged him back to the bed. This time, he kissed me back aggressively, which I found encouraging. He was more encouraging, opening his legs and urging me to hurry. It was better than the first time because he was an active participant. When we finished, I fell asleep wrapped around him.

 

When I woke up, he was still asleep. I felt his forehead and he still felt a bit warm. I really needed to go down to Wayne Enterprises and check some things. I left the Joker a note and took off for the office. It was just 6:00am, and the sun wasn't up yet. I got what I needed from the office and headed back to the apartment, hoping to get there before the Joker woke up. I had something special that I wanted to try and I wanted to wake him up with it.

 

No such luck. When I got to the apartment, he was huddled in bed, shivering in the gray morning light. "What's the matter?" I asked. "Still feeling bad?" I felt his forehead and he was warm, but not too warm. I gave him some medicine, and got into bed with him.

 

I kind of knew what was really bothering him. He'd woken up, saw the note, thought about what had happened, and freaked. He was all gross with sweat and come, so I suggested yet another shower. I went into the bathroom to get the water ready and set the lube on the tub. At the last moment, I turned off the lights so we could have total darkness. Something told me he would be more comfortable that way.

 

I soaped and washed both of us and then rinsed off. I turned him around to face the wall and heard him inhale in anticipation. He was expecting me to fuck him, which I planned, but I wanted to try something else, first.

 

Using my hands to map out his back, I kissed my way down his back and parted his cheeks. I used my fingers to find his opening and then followed with my tongue.

 

"What are you doing?" he asked in a voice two octaves higher than his normal speaking tone.

 

"Eating you," I murmured before resuming. That question was the last coherent speech I heard from him for a while, but I didn't mind because the moans and sighs coming from him made up for it. Finally, when the water started to get cold, I stopped and we moved into the bedroom. I had planned on fucking in the shower, but the temperature change prevented that. The last thing I wanted was to give him pneumonia!

 

We got to the bed and I claimed his mouth as I prepared him. The scene in the shower turned me on too much for further foreplay, and the way he is wiggling around I knew he wanted it as bad as I did.

I slid into him before breaking the kiss. "Touch yourself," I ordered him hoarsely. "Play with yourself while I fuck you."

 

He reached between us and I shifted to hit that sweet spot inside him. It only took a couple of minutes before he was moaning and spilling all over his hand and stomach. I kissed him again as I felt my orgasm start, but pulled back so I could look into his eyes as I came. He still looked frightened, but he met my gaze.

 

"So beautiful," I whispered, and kissed him again.

 

We both lay wrapped around each other for a while, listening to each other breathe.

 

"So…what now?" he asked.

 

"'What now' is that you get better, and then we go from there," I replied softly. My fingers trailed through his shower-damp curls to his sweaty forehead. Apparently, the sex helped to break his fever. "What do you want to do?"

 

"I don't know," he said.

 

"Then we'll figure it out together," I told him, and planted one more kiss on top of his green hair.


End file.
